User blog:TenCents/Demonic Uprising: The Breakfast Club
New chapter in Demonic Uprising. Featuring the introduction of several Wikia users. Story Emily stood in front of her house. She checked her watch. “They’d better be here soon,” she grumbled. “I didn’t bring any snacks.” Suddenly, she heard the sound of a car. A few moments later, a car drove up into the driveway. Emily walked over. A driver walked out of the car. He looked around 17. “Hey,” he said. “You must be Emily.” “If I wasn’t, I’d be a demon,” Emily replied. She paused. “Well, not necessarily, because…ah screw it. Anyways, you must be Bat Forever.” “The one and only,” Bat Forever nodded. “But, err, you can just call me Kris.” He reached out his hand to shake Emily’s. She took it, and they shook hands. There was a bit of an awkward moment. “Anyways!” Kris said quickly. “I managed to pick up some of your wiki friends while I was driving around. I’m a weather spotter for my college, so I get a lot of work done.” Three girls stepped out of the car. They walked over. “Hi, I’m Scar,” said the first one. Judging by her accent, Emily guessed she was British. “Some know me as Scarlett123.” The second girl stuck out her hand. “I’m MagicalMango,” she said. “Well, my real name’s Alexandria, but you can call me Mango.” The third one walked over. “Hi,” she said. “I’m XHayleyHeart, but you can call me Hayley.” “Oh yeah,” Emily said. “The former Sophie.” Hayley shrugged. “If you’re not gonna…” “Don’t worry, I forgave you,” Emily said reassuringly. “Good to see all you guys in person,” Emily said after shaking Hayley’s hand. “But considering there are only five of us, the odds of us getting much done are very slim.” “Thanks for the glowing recommendation,” Scar muttered. “But if we want to get our friends back, we’re the very best,” Emily continued. “Best?” Mango asked. “The admins who are still in the real world thought you were insane and refused to come!” “Yeah, well, screw them,” Emily said. “We’ve got everything we need.” “What have we got?” Hayley asked. ---- Emily popped open the trunk of the car. Everyone peered in. “You mean that’s it?” Mango asked after a long pause. “All I see is a bottle of water, a few knives, a cross, a bunch of wooden stakes and some book,” Scar added with an annoyed look. “This is the standard stuff for fighting demons, coneheads,” Emily groaned. “If the world didn’t have these, we’d all be possessed.” “I think this is pretty cool,” Kris said with a nod of approval. “Thank you!” Emily said, slapping her head. “At least someone agrees with me!” She sighed and pulled out a holy water bottle and tossed it to Hayley. “Let’s get started on training.” ---- Spike flipped through his book. “I can’t believe you’re using Greek Mythology as part of your plan for ‘world domination’,” Grush said. “The Greeks made plenty of monsters that could really help with world domination,” Spike said. “The Gorgons, the harpies, the Nemean lion…as long as you can control the you’ll be fine.” “Yeah, but they’re all independent,” Grush said. “You’d need to actually breed a monster to control it.” “Breeding is no problem,” Spike said. “You need a proper book and lizard DNA.” “Lizard DNA?” Grush asked, looking at Spike with a strange expression. Spike tossed the book over to Grush. “Page 46,” he said. Grush looked at it. “That’s disgusting,” he said. Spike walked over and glanced at page 46. “Oh, god!” he exclaimed. “Page 47! Page 47!” Grush looked at the page. “Oh, that’s a lot creepier,” he said. “Sure, I’m in.” “Let’s get started,” said Spike. “I’ll get the blowtorch.” Category:Blog posts